It's RaiNing on The Holidays
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Every holiday brings some fun for Ryan and Natalia. From Christmas eve to New Years all the way to Thanksgiving. They get closer and closer and friends to help them along on their journey of their relationship. RaiN with slight Hiphuggers & Walter/OC
1. Chp1: It's RaiNing on Christmas Eve

_**It's RaiNing On Christmas Eve**_

_**Summary: The Miami crew throws a Christmas party. They all gather together and enjoy a night out. During the party Calleigh catches Ryan and Natalia making out. She tries not to make it a big deal, but she just can't help it. RaiN **_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own anything and MERRY Christmas Eve/ Christmas whenever your reading this and no Horatio in this fic becuz idk how to write him in it**_

Everyone was already at the lab except Ryan and Natalia.

"What's a party without drinks?" Walter asked.

"Party with no life," Eric smiled.

"Exactly," he nods, "So that's why I brought drinks for everybody."

"Have enough for Natalia and Ryan?"

"Why's that?"

"So they can just get together already. It's a christmas present we all want right?" Calleigh asked.

"You would want that wouldn't you."

"Why not, they go great together."

"Just like you and Eric?" Walter asked.

"I'm going to need a drink," Frank shook his head, grabbing a bottle.

"Now it's a party," Walter grinned clinking bottles with Frank.

"You couldn't wait for us?" Ryan called, coming in the breakroom, grabbing a bottle.

"What took you guys so long?"

"My car broke down, so Ryan came and picked me up," Natalia told them, even though it was part of a lie. Ryan did pick her up, but her car never broke down.

"And I just had to be the gentleman, it is Christmas Eve after all," Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, but I have to go use the bathroom and will be back," Natalia nods.

Once she left Ryan quickly finished off his first bottle of beer.

"Wow um... this drink went right through me, I'll be back," he nods and headed for the bathrooms.

"Well that was weird," Eric shook his head.

"Didn't Ryan look a little disheveled to you?" Calleigh asked and the guys just shrugged.

"Well it took you long enough Ryan," Natalia smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, can't believe they fell for that story."

"Me either, and they call themselves CSI's?" Natalia laughed.

"Your so beautiful. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life."

She pulls on Ryan's tie, "Just kiss me already."

"Oh yeah," he blushed, as he pressed her up against the wall. Her mouth opened slightly to allow his tongue enterance. She moans as her hands slide through his hair. Their tongues battling in a heated passion, Ryan slowly pulls back and starts kissing her neck.

Natalia's hands slide down his thighs as his hands slid up her shirt. His lips gently nibbling on her soft skin.

"Feels... good," she moans, tugging at his tie yanking him into the girl's bathroom.

He walks her into one of the stalls, locking the door, quickly taking off his shirt and tie.

"Your body is sexy, I want a taste," she licks her lips.

"Taste with pleasure," Ryan smirks, and Natalia sucked on his skin. "Feels... nice," he moans.

"You taste nice," her mouth comes back on his, sucking on his bottom lip. Her hands unbuckling his belt, before pushing down his pants, they heard the bathroom door open.

They stop their actions and pulled away from each other, Ryan still wanting to suck on Natalia's neck. She allowed him, trying not to let out a moan.

"Natalia, are you okay you've been in here for a while?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh, you know what I started zoning out. I'll be there in a... minute," she moans the last word.

"Oh I think I know what's going on? Ryan's in there too."

"What, no."

"Then how'd you grow two more feet Talia?"

"I just think you had too much to drink."

"Well you guys finish whatever your doing and come back to the party."

"Okay, but we're out of the mood now anyways."

"Okay," Calleigh smiled and then left.

"Well that was awkward."

"Let's get back out there before Calleigh ruins our hidden relationship," Ryan quickly got dressed.

"One more thing, happy one week," she kissed his cheek.

"Here's to the first week of the rest of our lives together. I love you Natalia."

"I love you too Ryan," she kissed them and then they both headed back to the breakroom.

"About time you guys came back," Eric greets the two. "We heard you guys were doing the deed in the bathroom."

"Calleigh," they both moan.

"Sorry I couldn't keep it a secret anymore."

"So how long have you guys been having sex?"

"We never had sex Delko, anyways we've been dating for a week."

"Well at least you guys don't have to hide it anymore," Walter grins.

"I guess that's an upside Natalia," Ryan smirks, and wrapped his arms around Natalia's waist, kissing her neck gently.

"I guess," she shrugs.

A couple of hours later they team was all tired and left the lab. Ryan and Natalia were the last ones outside.

"You want to spend Christmas in my bed all day?" Ryan asked.

"I like the sound of that handsome, so let's get going I wanna make love to me boyfriend."

"Good," he smiles. "This is going to be a great Christmas after all."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this little fun holiday fic more of these might be coming into the new year, so watch out for more.**_


	2. Chp2: It's RaiNing on New Year's Eve

_thanks for the reviews of the last chapter... yup im deciding to do ALL the holidays of 2010-2011 in this one story instead of making all separate one shots every new chapter will have It's RaiNing On and then the holiday and then a summary... hope you enjoy this one shot and the more that's to come_

_**It's RaiNing On New Year's Eve**_

_**Summary: Ryan and Natalia want to spend a nice quiet New Years Eve at Nat's house. The crew comes over and want to have a party, they have to accept because they won't leave. Will they get to spend the night together alone or will the team end up staying till morning?**_

"So what movie do you want to watch tonight Ryan?" Natalia sits on her couch snuggling next to her boyfriend.

"We have to watch movies again?" he pouts.

"Unless you can come up with a better idea."

"Oh, I think I can," he winks, placing his hand on her thigh.

"Do you think we have sex too much?"

"I wouldn't say too much. So no bedroom then?"

"I don't want to move."

"Good me either," he leans in kissing her lips gently. Her tongue slowly enters his parted mouth, her fingers unbuttoning Ryan's shirt. His hand sliding up her skirt.

"Ryan!" she moans as his lips nibble on her neck. He slowly lays on top of Natalia, her skirt fixing to be removed when there was a knock on the door.

He pulls back, "What in the heck is that?"

"If we don't answer maybe they'll go away," Natalia shrugs, pulling Ryan back down so they could continue their sex adventure.

The banging got louder, "Open your door Nat!" Eric's voice was heard.

"Fine," Natalia groaned.

"You stay put I'll answer the door," Ryan kissed her softly and went open the door, leaving Eric in surprise.

"Wow Natalia, you've been getting a little manlier," Eric laughs.

"Funny, what do you guys want?" he refers to everyone standing behind Eric.

"To party, and Natalia's place is bigger then anyone elses," Calleigh spoke up.

"Me and Talia are kind of busy if you don't mind."

"What's new years eve without all your friends?" Walter asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know Walter a quiet evening with my girlfriend?" Ryan frowned.

"If you want to be that way we will go," Eric shook his head.

"You guys don't have to," Natalia comes to the door. "Come on in."

"Thanks Nat," Calleigh hugs her friend.

Ryan pulls Natalia near him, "Are you sure this is going to be a good idea?"

"They want to borrow my house for a party, and I have a bedroom with a lock," she whispers in his ear.

"Good idea," he smirks. "Well um... me and Natalia are going to get dressed into something more comfortable," he spoke so everyone could hear.

"Okay Wolfe, and thanks again for letting us borrow your house Talia," Frank grinned.

"It's really not a problem at all," she smirked, and pulled Ryan in her bedroom, quickly locking the door. She turns to him as she leans on the closed door.

"You look amazing," he walks up to her closer, kissing her softly. She wraps her arms around his neck and walks him to the bed pushing him on the soft mattress. Natalia undoes his pants, and removed them along with his shirt. He rolls over so he's on top. His hand slowly slides up her thigh, underneath her skirt. HIs lips sucking on her neck.

"Ryan!" she tries to moan quietly, but when they are both naked, they start their union.

About ten minutes later, both are spent, and Ryan pulls himself out of Natalia, and she snuggled close to him. Natalia looks up at Ryan with a smile.

"I love you Ryan," she admits.

"I love you too Natalia," he kisses the top of her head.

"I can get used to this."

"Me too, you're amazing Natalia," his hand rubs up and down her back.

"You make me amazing," she kisses his chest. He wraps his arm around her tighter. She was about to kiss him when there was a knocking on the door.

"We have ten more minutes till midnight!" Calleigh shouts to her friends.

"I guess we can get dressed and go out for ten minutes."

"Good idea," Ryan smirked, and kissed Natalia's cheek. They slowly got out of bed and got dressed.

Once they open the bedroom door, the team looks at them with a smile.

"What?" Ryan asked, as he had his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"You guys look so cute together," Calleigh grins.

"Can we go back in the bedroom?" Natalia asked Ryan.

"You wanted to come out."

"We'll be gone in six minutes."

"Okay," Natalia smiles, releasing Ryan's grasp and they walk to the couch. Ryan sat down and then Natalia sat on his lap.

"You smell good," he whispers in her ear, making her smile as he gently kissed her neck.

Five minutes have passed quickly. One more minute until midnight. The countdown finally started and then the last ten seconds had slowly passed.

"Happy New Year everybody," Calleigh and Walter raise up their glasses and everyone else did the same. Eric pulled Calleigh close and kissed her softly. Ryan gently kissed Natalia, everyone stopped to watch. When Natalia pulls back, the team was smiling.

"Well um... we should get going good night you two," Calleigh hugged her friend and soon they all left Frank was the last to leave.

"You better treat her nice Ryan, would hate to have to kill you."

"He's a good man Frank," Natalia hugged her friend.

"Have a good night you two," Frank nodded and left.

Ryan closed the door and turned to Natalia.

"So we're all..." and before he could finish his sentence, Natalia placed her lips on his hungrily devouring them. Ryan pulls back breathless. "Alone."

"Come on Ryan, let's go have sex the first time in 2011."

"I like the sound of that," he picked Natalia up and headed for the bedroom. Once the door was closed their union started and they were glad they had each other. It was going to be an amazing year being with the one you love.

* * *

**_So this is my LAST fic update for 2010... next update will come on my Saturday (US time) the first day of 2011, well not this story the one title Pregnant With Ryan's Child its good you guys should read that too if you haven't already. signing out for 2010 :)_**


	3. Chp3: It's RaiNing on Valentine's Day

_another holiday calls for another holiday one shot with RaiN _

**RaiNing on Valentine's Day**

**_Summary: What's better than spending Valentine's day with the one you love. Ryan and Natalia have a nice time just being with each other. Will their day great ruined by a day of bad weather? some smexy fluff_**

* * *

Today marked two whole months of Ryan and Natalia dating. Natalia laid awake with Ryan's naked arms wrapped around her naked waist. She couldn't believe that she was dating Ryan Wolfe, she was extremely happy about that. He was a great boyfriend, especially as a lover. Last night they had an amazing union he never failed to amaze her in bed. It was great of how passionate Ryan when it came to the sex, it wasn't anything rough it was very consensual.

Natalia's thought disappeared when she felt Ryan stirring awake. She grinned at his arms flexing as he stretched his arms.

"Good morning handsome," she kissed his soft chest.

"Morning beautiful," he purrs softly kissing her below the ear.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Natalia asked making circles on his chest with her fingers.

"What ever you want to do is perfectly fine," Ryan tells her, pulling her naked body close.

His lips starting to suck lightly on Natalia's neck.

"You sure you want to have sex this early in the morning."

"What time is it?" Ryan asked rolling to his side seeing the bedside table clock read 6 AM. "I didn't realize how early it was. How long have you been up for?"

"Only a few minutes, I enjoy watching you sleep."

"And I enjoy you naked in my arms when I wake up. How'd did I get with an amazing girl like you?"

Natalia shrugs, "I don't know, but you make her very happy," her fingers run through his hair.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"That's good to hear."

"You know we've been going out for two months?"

Natalia nods, "And I couldn't be happier," she kissed his cheek.

"What can I say, I like making you happy."

Natalia smiled, holding his gaze with her eyes. She placed her hand on his, intertwining their fingers.

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you too Natalia," he leans down kissing her lips softly.

She snuggles close to him, "I can stay in here all day."

"Then why don't you move in with me?"

She looks at him in shock.

"You want me to move in with you."

Ryan nods slowly, "I hate seeing you leave, this way we can wake up together every morning."

"I like the sound of that, you know how long it's been since I've been home."

"Two weeks, it's like you're moved in already, I want to make it official."

"Me too," she grinned. "Thanks for the Valentine's Day gift."

"It is Valentine's Day isn't it?" he grins. "I was too busy thinking about our two months."

"Valentine's is just another day anyway. I'm not all into it your supposed to be with the one you love everyday."

"So far we've been doing good on that."

Natalia smiles, placing her lips on his, her hands on his bare chest. His tongue enters her mouth and they were wrestling each other, both naked bodies getting heated.

Ryan pulls back after a few heated minutes. He wipes the hair off her forehead.

"We should go out."

"Right now?" Ryan asked.

"I meant for a walk, we've haven't took a walk with each other since the first day we started dating."

"That sounds like a great idea," Ryan sat up getting out of bed searching for some clothes in the nude. Natalia smiling at the man before her.

"You look sexy," Natalia licks her lips.

Ryan turns around and smirks. He slowly puts on his clothes.

"You just had to put on clothes."

"You don't want me walking in the nude outside, people might see us."

"You're right, you are for my eyes only."

"Feeling a little possesive huh?"

"Only for you," she winks, getting out of the bed and putting on some clothes.

Soon they were making coffee and then after drinking and eating breakfast they left the house around 7.

"It looks like it's going to rain Natalia," Ryan looks up at the sky.

"So? Are you afraid of melting?" she teases.

"Just wants our walk to be perfect you know."

"Glad you care the much, but I'm with you so it's perfect already," she kissed his cheek softly, and grabbed his hand giving him a small squeeze her thumb running over his knuckles.

They start on their walk, just talking about details about Natalia's move into Ryan's place. About an hour of walking they found a bench to sit on. Natalia had her head on Ryan's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"This walk was amazing," Natalia smiles, recieving a kiss on her head from Ryan.

"I love being with you," he replies his hand rubbing up and down her thigh.

"Me too," she lifts her head up looking at Ryan, then lowering her lips onto his neck, sucking the surface, her tongue running over the spot lightly, making Ryan moan for her.

"That feels good," he tilts his head to the side to give her better access.

She continues doing this for minutes, Ryan enjoying the feel to her soft warm lips on his neck. She pulls back to a smiling Ryan.

"It's my turn now right," he asked, and Natalia nods, wiping her hair to one side allowing him access to her neck. His teeth genty nibbling on her skin.

"Ryan," she moans, as his tongue teases her ear lobe.

He pulls back, "Ready to head back home, we can continue this there."

"Good idea," they both get up, Natalia pulling him close, giving him a soft kiss. Ryan grabbing onto her hand and they start on their journey home, every now and then stopping for a short kiss. They were almost home when the rain started falling.

"Just our luck," Ryan sighs.

"I've never been kissed in the rain before, everyone makes a big deal out of it."

Ryan nods and pulled her close, his lips on hers before she could reply. His hands running through her hair, her hands wrapping around her neck.

When they couldn't breath any more they pulled back.

"Thanks for that," Natalia smiled kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, now let's hurry home before we catch a cold."

Natalia nodded, pulling him close once more, kissing his lips softly.

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you too Natalia, for ever and ever," Ryan wraps his arm around her waist and they continued their walk home, wanting to start another amazing union. Today was a good day and they were glad they could spend it together.

* * *

**_Hope this holiday one shot was to your liking if you want more just let me know, but I'm writing holiday one shots for RaiN throughout 2011 so keep on reading and enjoying._**


End file.
